Nefarious
by fyxenn
Summary: Dying is a weird thing but being reincarnated is weirder. Especially in a mafia world. And have I already said I was the twin of a certain mafia boss-to-be? Now fighting is the norm and gun wielding babies is a plus but before that won't messing with other people be fun?
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm Ashurei. This is my first story so please bear with me...

If you guys find any mistakes please do tell me, thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Today's a dark and foggy day, it's been raining the whole morning and it seems like it won't be stopping anytime soon. My mom's cooking lunch downstairs like she always does. Dad's out working and my brother's out with friends. I'm just here lazing around seeing that today's a rest day from school.

"Kiara, can you go out and buy something for me?!"

"Okay I'll be in a minute!"

You see, my family is just normal and I'm already content having them. A loving mother, a great father and also an adorable brother –it feels so great making him flustered even though he's older than me.

Mom handed me a bag with the list and the money inside. Taking an umbrella and stepping out, I shuddered from the cold air that slapped my face. _How cold... Ugh the grocery feels so far..._

After a while of walking, I finally arrived, glad the grocery's open on a day like this. Sighing in bliss as the warm air warmed me, I started roaming around with a cart getting all the things on the list.

After nearly an hour later _'Guess that's the last one.'_ I thought while I was reaching for the last thing on the list. I then headed for the cashier while checking if I got all of what's needed ignoring everybody. But that seemed like a deadly mistake.

A man with sunglasses suddenly grabbed me from behind, hooked his arm on my neck and pointed a knife dangerously close to my face.

"Don't come closer or else I'll kill this girl!"

"Eh?"

He then dragged me to the counter ordering for the lady to put all the money inside the bag he threw all the while shouting. _'Oh my poor ears... ever heard of mouthwash? Your breath stinks!'_

The lady finished and the man, dubbed as 'stinky-mouth', took the bag dragging me along the way. We neared the exit of the building and as we were exiting, it seems like my brother and his friends decided to go shopping.

When he saw me and the knife, being the adorable but over-protective brother he is, lunged at us.

"Kiara!"

At this, stinky-mouth seemed to panic and decide that stabbing me was the best thing to do. Pain burst from my neck and I landed harshly on the ground.

Breathing was painful and I was trying to stay awake. The only thing I can think of was my family. My brother approached and I forced my mouth to talk and said "T-take ... care o-of ... mom d-ad a-and ... yo-yourself ... I'm sorr..."

My brother burst to tears as I felt myself losing consciousness. When I opened my eyes I saw my brother crying while holding and shaking my bloody body gently with his friends pinning stinky-mouth to the ground. I looked around and heard some sirens going to our direction.

 _'Oh, so this is what it's like to be dead... or not?'_ I thought while looking back _Gosh so much blood!_ Now I'm feeling guilty of letting him witness something like this... "I'm sorry..." I tried saying out loud, when I saw my brother turn his head, I was surprised and thought that he could hear me but I think that's impossible.

* * *

Then I saw a lot of strange lights and, me being the curious person I am, neared one. When I was next to it, it sucked me in, I tried to get out but it got stronger and I was pulled in.

I don't know why but all of a sudden I had the urge to cry out loud, so I did. The only thing I knew was that I was deep in water, being squeezed and out of it. I cried until big warm hands were wrapped around me, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up when I felt someone moving me. I opened my eyes, or at least that was what it seemed to me, and saw a face of a smiling blonde. Surprised, I closed and opened my eyes hoping that the blond would stop staring at me weirdly but unfortunately it remained the same.

Then I heard sounds of people talking and other background noises but my head was so fuzzy that I can't really understand what's going on. After a few hours of trying to calm down and thinking of what's happening ignoring the others chatting happily, it clicked in my little mind when I was somehow neared a mirror and saw myself.

A man with yellow hair, white shirt, a yellow jumper and a goofy smile on his face this is Sawada Iemitsu, CEDEF leader, husband of Sawada Nana, and father of the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu was carrying a baby, which I just realized was me. _'Oh my god, I'm in KHR!'_

My little head was full of doubts but I was too excited and before I knew it they put me on a crib of all places with Tsuna. In the end I decided to sleep and not to worry about anything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Err, okay it looks like I'm reborn in KHR. My name, well new name, is Akira, Sawada Akira and I'm the twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apparently I'm the younger one while Tsu-nii's older by nine minutes. We're identical twins so that means I look like Tuna-fish! Also that'll mean I'm a boy, oh the shock when I finally thought about it.

Right now we're one year old. During the past year I've been thinking about what should I do, but in the end I decided to let time take its course and to mess with people of course! Not like me being here hadn't messed it up already...

At first when reading the manga I thought of Sawada Nana as an oblivious and carefree mother, but I changed my mind in this past year. She is the mother of all mothers albeit a little air headed. She would always be with us until we fall asleep, take care of both of us without frowning always with a smile, not even showing that she's tired, always happy to have us here.

Tsu on the other hand was way too cute that I want to hug him with all my might, which I always do sans the all my might part. We share the same room with a large crib, maman still puts us in a crib, which I guess that sooner or later, will be stored on the basement or be sold. With Tsu and me stuck inside a crib I somehow built some defenses on those puppy eyes he always had, and learnt it. And somehow I think I became too attached to him. Proof of it, is that whenever maman separates us to change diapers or something I feel the need to be by his side. Is that normal for twins or what? But heck, I think I've got a brother's complex or something...

As for Iemitsu, he spent two months with us since the day we were brought home from the hospital then went back to Italy, not that maman nor does Tsu know about it. When he went back, I'm so glad that I didn't have to hear those strange cooing sounds he made whenever Tsu and I are together, which is most of the times.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

Right now Tsu-nii and I are two years old and to be honest I didn't know acting like a baby was fun. It kinda sharpened the acting skill I've never had. But still not being able to control your own limbs was frustrating and wearing diapers, oh the humiliation I had to go through.

A lot has happened these past two years, basically baby stuff life crawling, first word, first mess and all of the firsts a baby can do. Along with that parents having blackmail pictures for when you grow up.

I was lazing around in bed; we got rid of the crib months after being a year old, while Tsu was playing with my hair, normally I'm the one who plays with his hair –I can't help it, it's so fluffy- but I'm just being lazy, when I felt a shudder run down my spine. _'What was that...?'_ The doorbell rang and my head started having some tugging sensation that is new to me. Suddenly my light bulb flashed. _'Ohhh, so that's what it was. I'm in KHR, and Tsu's twin, maybe I've got that hyper-intuition thingy that Tsu has.'_ Momentarily going to my own world, trying to decipher whether this is a good thing or not. I felt Tsu shudder, which then snapped me out of my little world.

* * *

Aki always plays with my hair to no end and hugs me a lot and I don't mind but today's my turn to play with his hair. I just love that feeling of belonging and being complete whenever Aki is with me. Mom is downstairs doing household chore like always.

Everything is normal when I suddenly didn't feel right and felt cold. Aki remained the same but his eyes weren't looking at anything. He's in his own world. I shuddered, unable to suppress it _'What...?'_

* * *

The doorbell rang and we can hear maman answering the door. Then two big thumps like something big and heavy was dumped on the floor.

A few minutes later of murmurs, three sets of feet were heard walking up the stairs. I then decided to ignore them in favor of lazing around letting Tsu whose hand on top of my head caught in his own world.

"Visitors~" I said lowly to Tsu-nii snapping him out of it. Tsu then resumed with playing my hair and said "Yup!..."

We just stayed there quietly as the door of our shared room opened showing maman's friends.

One has got long waist length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. While the other has got shoulder length red hair and deep blue eyes. The brunette is Ruka-nee while the redhead is Mei-nee. –They insisted us to call them that way.-

Both of them visited sometime during these past years but were always in a hurry or too tired to even stay long. But every time they visit they gave gifts for the both of us which are usually matching clothes and some kind of snacks and treats. That's the reason I guessed as to why Tsu beaming right now.

* * *

Meiko and Haruka, my best friends, came today with bags much bigger than them. I told them that I had twin sons and that they can come and visit anytime they want but that was when Ki-chan and Tsu-kun were born. They visited a few times but they were always in a hurry.

"Nana! How have you been? I missed you and Tsu-kun and Aki-chan too!" said Meiko while hugging the life out of me.

"Oh, Meiko, Haruka! Enter, enter. I've been fine. And what about you guys aren't you busy?"

"Nana, good news! Today we both took a day off of work to come here. We've brought these for the two! Oh we're going to have fun the whole day!" said Haruka while opening one of the bags and showing the things inside.

"And I brought the camera! I can't wait!" Meiko said while showing the camera and some snacks.

Nana's eyes lit up at the thought of it. "That's great! The twins are upstairs." Nana said as she led the two to the room of the twins. _'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

"Mei-nee, Ruka-nee!" Tsu said with eyes sparkling and all, the weird feeling already forgotten. Half way from them he suddenly stopped for a second like remembering something then timidly saying "U-um, g-good d-day!"

"Good day to you too Tsu-chan/Tsuna!"

"Hello~" I greeted them while going over to give a peck onto their cheeks; they seem to like that you know. And oh, the devil inside of me is having fun at the current misery of the two.

"We've got a surprise for both of you and some snacks!"

At the word snacks our eyes sparkled. The snacks that Mei-nee makes are great! The last visit, she brought us cheesecake and it took us less than an hour to finish it all.

We went to the kitchen with Mei-nee while the other two went to the living room. I saw the two of them carrying huge bags and the tugging sensation was there again but the aspect of having snacks was more appealing than trying to figure out what the other two are hiding.

After eating the mochi that Mei-nee prepared she led us to the living room or what was supposed to be the living room.

In one corner, a bunch of clothes were splayed all over while on the other side there were big lights and a camera was sitting innocently on a chair.

I then felt an urge to hide but I couldn't, seeing that Mei-nee's hand was gripping my shoulder. I saw Tsu-nii's face pale and he also started trembling a bit.

"W-what a-are t-those?" stuttered Tsu. A grin was then placed on the face of the three adults in the room, "Our surprise, don't you like it?" Ruka-nee then said while slowly approaching us.

* * *

Okay so having a photo shoot was their surprise. I already knew that the cuteness of Tsu is overwhelming but adding me, who literally has his looks, made his, in this case our, cuteness double. They dressed us up with matching clothes. I was the one who wore the girls clothing and it was okay, I was a girl after all, but at some point Tsu was also forced to dress up as a girl too.

They dressed us from dresses to jumpers, from costumes to cosplays. Cat ears and tail too! Flashes here and there. Squeals all the time. Clothes all over the room and massive nosebleeds from the adults at the room.

All the while I was laughing out loud in the inside as I was looking at the adult gushing all over us. As for the nosebleeds, I could proudly say we both caused them that on the majority of times. Just by having Tsu-nii hover over me a bit, making our cheeks touch, cuddling Tsu like a teddy bear, and so on. Basically acting innocent, blushing here and there and making Tsuna blush.

* * *

"Did you two have fun?" asked Ruka-nee while they were preparing to go home.

"Yes~/Yes!" the both of us said in an enthusiastic but tired tone.

"Can we do it again next time?" I asked innocently with a blush on my face while looking at them expectantly. _'Tuna-fish's cuteness power!'_

All the adults blushed and Tsu also looks at them shyly while leaning a bit to me, which was a plus, making the cuteness meter overload a bit.

"Please?" insisted Tsu.

"Sure we can!"

And that sealed the deal. Nice job there Tsu!

* * *

That night, under the covers, we were both giggling.

"Did you have fun today Tsu-nii?"

"Un! It was fun watching Kaa-san, Mei-nee and Haru-nee."

"Right! And we'll do it again!"

*yawn* "Well... a...nother ... day" slurring with his eyes barely open.

"Yes, another day..."

* * *

Well that's it for now...

Hello again! If you find any mistakes please do tell me, thank you!

As for the reviews I had I'm gonna answer them here.

DreamingofReading: Thanks I hope you enjoyed it and I'm glad you liked it!

Madam3Mayh3m: Okay, well that'll be a secret to be revealed later on. ^.^ Thanks for stopping by!

Pineapple: Well I don't really know, maybe it'll be a mix between the two...

* * *

Anyhow, thanks for all of the support from everyone! I didn't think this story will catch anyone's attention but I'm glad it did.

Please leave a review!~ See you on the next chap~


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was a nice morning, the sky clear of any clouds, a cool breeze and of course the birds chirping around merrily, all in all a peaceful morning. The sun was slowly rising up the horizon and you can already smell breakfast that filled the house.

The sunlight slowly pierced through the curtains hitting the face of a certain brunet, waking him up. The brunet, slightly irritated, just sat on the bed for a long while, watching his other half, a blank expression plastered on his face. He then smiled and ruffled the hair of his twin, carefully peeling himself off the other. He stood and headed downstairs.

"M-mornin' maman."

"Good morning, Ki-chan!"

"A-aki will be in living woom, Tsu-nii 'till sleepin'~"

Going in the living I just plopped on the bean bag we had there. So, my initial plan for this new life thingy was: mess with other people. As simple as that but as time passed by I can't help but think I should've elaborated my plans more.

I just realized that if I want to mess with people, cultivating the most of the troubles are good and all if started early and with the preparations ready. After all, seeing the hard work you did grow would leave a satisfying feeling.

And already I have a lot of cards I can play with. I have Tsu, maman, and ... a lot more. Ughh... okay with this little body I can't really go farther than the house. Controlling my body was hard, well coordinating my limbs was hard; I can't even pronounce words properly. I'll just have to wait for pre-school then. Which will be a lot of waiting,... yup I'll die from boredom, I can already see it... hahaha,... Wait, first I'll be dying from humiliation if anyone ever finds out I'm older stuck in a body of a baby... even tripping out of thin air!... I-

*Ding dong*

As I was busy being depressed maman, opened the door. I already knew who it was when maman squealed. After a while they finally went into the living room and into a crushing bear-hug I was enveloped. It was hard to breath and that somehow managed to pull me out the depressed mode I was.

"O-otou-sa..n, can't b-breath...!"

"Hahaha gomen, gomen, kira-chan!" he said while releasing me "Where's my lil Tuna-fish"

"Tsu 'till sleepin' today... !" I then looked at him with an expectant face.

"Oh,... hehehe looks like my little Kira's growing up,... let's go!"

Silently, we opened the door, it was surprising for a heavy built man like Iemitsu to be silent, he's in the mafia alright, not that anyone in this house knows... *sighs* How can they not be suspicious of it?

I can barely contain my laughs; this is going to be fun. I can also see that otou-san is on the verge of laughing by the way his lips keep twitching trying to keep his laughs on bay.

Creeping on the side of the bed, I took the edge of the blanket, which is wrapped around my dear brother. Otou-san was on the other side ready to catch him.

Three, two, one "Ohayo! Nii-san!" I said loudly as I pulled the cover. The effect was instantaneous, he rolled down with his famous hieee and I tumbled along with the blanket. I hit my head but it was funny seeing that surprised expression of Tsu!

"Hieeee, eh? Akii? Otou-san? … Eh, otou-san?!" blabbered Tsu who was quickly loosing oxygen from the bear-hug he is in. "W-wait, A-ir t-tou-san! A-air!"

"Hahaha, gomen, gomen, forgive us?..."

"Us?... Aki too?!"

"Hahaha, gomen ne nii... but Tsu,... twoo cute!" I said while glomping him tightly.

Otou-san also joined all the while cooing with that strange sound.

Maman went up to see what the ruckus is about and to tell them breakfast ready.

When she arrived she had to act fast, the second she opened the door a shot was taken. The three of us looked at her with a camera on her hands, smiling more than usual, and at the other hand a knife. Yes, a knife. She then pointed it to us. Otou-san started sweating bullets. While Tsu paled. _'It's that smile!'_ She slowly walked towards us.

Currently to us three, she looked like a crazed woman with a knife in her hand finding some ingredients for her experiment. Then suddenly, right in front of us, a knife was waved, Tsu started sweating bullets like tou-san and I felt otou-san's arms tensing ready to flee.

Suddenly "Hehehe, gotcha! Breakfast is ready, come down whenever you guys are ready!"

I slipped out of otou-san's hold and pulled the white Tsu along the way took a camera and snapped a photo of otou-san. It seems like that was her way of getting revenge for leaving home without calling even once. Nice! And here I was thinking of ways on how to make Tsu agree on pranking tou-san...

"Tsu-nii? Are you 'kay? Gomen ..."

"A...a Tsu-kun fine, anwd It' 'kay..."

"D-daisuki Tsu-nii" yup he definitely is my living teddy bear, so fluffy,...

"Aki? What do we do?" he then said looking at tou-san who ha paled ghastly.

"We-" I whispered the solution I had.

"'kay!"

Then "Tou-san! Is anwybodwy hwome?" the both of us said while climbing onto his lap.

"Ah?"

"Bweaky?" we said with a tilt of the head all the while spawning flowers at the background. Tou-san's face turned into a tomato and avoided looking at us. Then he picked us up and ran downstairs towards the kitchen where maman was waiting for us.

As we were being carried by tou-san I gave Tsu a thumbs up and he smiled again this time, it looked more like a smirk than a smile... _Crap! I made him evil!_

With that, tou-san's back after fifteen months of no contact.

* * *

"So what do you guys want for your birthday?" Tou-san asked all of a sudden in the middle of breakfast. Tsu and I stared at him not getting why he would ask this right now. "Well, isn't your birthday months from now?" He replied before shoving a large chunk of bacon onto his mouth.

"Tou-san here with us on bwirthday?" Tsuna asked doubtful if Iemitsu will be even here during our birthday. He wasn't there when we turned two after all.

"Of course! My boss gave me a year or so of vacation." Iemitsu grinned and the already sparkling Nana glowed much more at that. Then the two were captured in their own world affirming Fuuta's ranking of Nana and Iemitsu as number one in loving married couple. I covered Tsu's eyes, he's still too young for it to see.

Tsu then turned around looking at me. "Aki what shwould Tsu ask?"

"Hmm?"

"Birthday pwesent..."

"Oh, ja what does Tsu want? A toy? A book? Anything Tsu likes!"

Tsu frowned in thought, but it was more like a pout and he made the hmmm sound which grabbed the attention of the adults in the room.

They looked at Tsu expectantly. An imaginary light bulb then lit just above Tsu's head and he smiled. A bright smile it was. It was just too dazzling.

"Jaa, Tsu want to be with Aki always. Kaa-san and tou-san too!" The way he said it made me blush. From the corner of my eye I saw tou-san's face darken for a moment while maman brightened at the thought. Now I wonder how Tsu became that wimpy, clumsy kid at the start of the manga.

An idea then popped on my mind.

"Ehhh? But Aki don't want Tsu-nii to be with Aki always as a pwesent."

"Ehh? Why?" he looked liked a kicked puppy, how cute!

"Because it' a gwiven we're always together. Tsu-nii is Aki's living tweddy bwear forevwer!" I said with head slightly bowed and tilted, hands behind me and looking all shy with a blush on my face. _'Hahaha, if someone ever hears this and finds out I'm much older than this... oh the humiliation!'_

Tsu blushed at this and maman squealed holding her nose while snapping pictures all over us. Iemitsu look bothered I wonder why?

After maman finished gushing all over us tou-san said he'd bring us around Namimori seeing we hadn't gone out since... forever. Tsu was excited because until now maman didn't let us outside the gate and we're only limited on the yard.

Even I can't help but feel the excitement. I haven't really had a tour of Namimori before, I only know the places that are shown in the manga, but I know Namimori is a small town, albeit bigger than normal towns and smaller thanother cities. _I can't wait! Hope I can see lil skylark-san..._

Tsu picked our clothes from our ever growing closet. Mei-nee and Ruka-nee always gives us some, whenever they visit. The both of us are wearing blue jumpers but for the shirt underneath Tsuna was wearing an orange one while I was wearing a grey one. Maman wanted us differentiated of course. But meh, I've got some plans on that as well...

After the things needed are prepared the tour around Namimori shall commence.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay! I thought I already posted it like months agooo!

I feel horrible! Forgive me...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

Madam3Mayh3m: We'll see~ And yup! I wonder how it'll affect her or rather him

BlackAndWhiteLoverForever: I wonder,... can't have ruining the fun now can't we? Thanks for visiting~

NightlyRowenTree: Thank you very much! Hope you had fun in this chap.

Vongola10: Thank you! Though, I really hope I can keep it up...

tlaurence7: Thanks! I'm really really sorry for the delay...

* * *

Well then as always, if you find any mistakes please do tell.

Okay! Thank you everyone! See you guys on the next chap~


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"So, where do you guys want to go first?"

I shrugged not knowing where to start. Even Tsu looked lost, all the excitement from before long gone.

Maman noticed this and nudged at tou-san.

"Why don't we visit the shopping district?"

"Hai!"

Then off to the shopping district we go.

Not even halfway to the supposed place, Tsu glanced at a park. He then pulled tou-san's pants then pointed at the park.

Once tou-san and maman gave the permission to wander around, Tsu pulled me along to the slide. There were a lot of kids and I wondered how Tsu's natural shyness isn't showing. Well, we're the only one who's using the slide. Everybody was at the sand box. And those car thingies that has got a big spring under it connected firmly to the ground. I can't find the fun in it anymore like I did when I was a kid, ... I'm a kid right now but you guys already know...

Even though I knew this was useless, Tsu was having fun. His smile is so bright that I again wondered how he became that jumpy kid he will be. Somehow, somewhere deep inside me something became stronger but then shrivelled as fast as it came. I wonder what it was...

After a few slides more he dragged me to the swings tou-san and maman saw us so they went and pushed us up, up high. Tsu screamed his famous hieee but when I looked at him he was having so much fun.

After the swings, we both took a gulp of water; we rested nice and comfy under the shade of the trees surrounding the park. The whole town had plenty of trees here and there, the air was fresh and clean, unlike my world which was full of carbon omitted by the cars and the new technology causing the air to smell polluted and make the surroundings warmer and warmer.

Sometimes I wonder if it's pure coincidence or not, but our stomach growled at the same time. At the same freaking time. It was somehow creepy the way our body's react, when one got that, the other also has it. Is it just us or are all twins like this?

Maman and tou-san asked us what we want to eat. Tsu didn't know what to ask, he wasn't familiar with all the names of food yet.

"Suhii" I said and frowned at how it sounded. As frustrating as it was, I still can't pronounce my words properly. But I hope they understood it. Maman looked at me then at tou-san, tou-san grinned.

"I know a nice store of sushi. It's the best here in Namimori."

Hearing it the best, I already know where we're going. Better see you later shopping district I still need to see the cake shop Haru and Kyoko likes. But right now off to Takesushi we go.

Next stop: Takesushi

Entering the shop, it was a little busy. It's almost time for lunch after all. We took a desk on the corner and the menu was given to us.

I know that I don't know much about sushi but were there this many types of sushi? Now I don't know which to order. Even Tsu was having a hard time. Tou-san seemed to have noticed this and laughed. Tsuyoshi came and took our order and greeted tou-san and even maman. I didn't know they knew each other. Tou-san obviously knows him, but maman... oh well, things happen.

Tou-san ordered a lot of variety. A lot I meant a lot. Well, he said it was for us that's why our table was filled with different kinds of sushi, bite size at that, they were so small I can even eat in one bite, bite size after all for children like us. So I think they're sized mini for the adults...

In the end all of the sushi I ate in my past life was a joke, second rate. Not that I ate much of it but most of them can't be compared to this. But this can be compared with my addiction to desert. I love those sugary sweet treats, specially the one with blueberries, mmm... can't get sick of it. Anyway, of all the sushi I ate today, I declare that the most I liked was ... everything. Even Tsu said he like them all.

As we were finishing some of the sushi left, I saw a boy watching us. He was a bit taller than us and had black hair. The moment I saw him I already knew who he was. I dragged Tsu and walked towards him. His face no different from the manga nor the anime but this version still has his baby fat obvious on his face. I decided for him to have us as his friends before he pulled that stupid stunt about baseball gods throwing him and try dying.

We arrived at where he was standing. We looked at each other for a long while, before Tsu butted. Yup, I wonder where Tsu's shyness go for today, did it go on a vacation?

"Tsu name is Tsuna. Omae wa?" he asked all with his cute wide eyes sparkling in innocent curiosity while tilting his head a bit to the side.

"I'm Takeshi" he said with a smile and a blush on his face.

"Akira my name, Take-kun~" Take-kun sounds weird and all but it's better than butchering the –shi part it happened earlier with the word sushi.

He looked surprised when I gave him a new nickname. "Hahaha, ja nice ta meetcha' Aki-chan! Tsuna!"

I almost laughed, he had a weird accent on his Japanese, not that I'm to talk. I only knew Japanese because of the sponge like brain of babies and some of it is because of the anime and manga I watched and read in my world. My mother tongue is English, even though my grammar still fails from time to time...

Tou-san called us back telling we had to go or we won't finish the tour today.

"Take-kun fwriends?" I asked obviously, if he rejected then I'll just have to sic ourselves on him. Who cares, he's not doing that stunt again, and at least not when I'm here, I won't allow it.

I gripped Tsu's hands beside me he tends to creep behind me and take a peek, always. He has to build up confidence you know, if he wants to be... scratch that if he's going to be a mafia boss.

"Yup! See ya 'round! Tsuna, Aki!" with that they went off to their next stop. Not noticing the dazed look on Takeshi's face as they were leaving.

Hahaha what a lame meeting we did nothing but introduce ourselves, I was hoping more of action... or something... Well I do hope he'll be all well until we meet again, which I somehow know is not far from now, stupid intuition.

"Now that we ate to our full, let's head to Namimori Shrine." Iemitsu said way too enthusiastic for my tastes.

Next stop: Namimori Shrine

On the way there I wondered if I'll meet skylark-san today and how is he right now. Is he the same as that blood thirsty skylark but a smaller version? Or maybe he's not that blood thirsty yet...

I suddenly felt a shudder run up my spine. I looked at Tsu but he seemed fine so it was just me. There it was again and I looked around. But nothing was there just the plain old houses and people passing by here and there. I sure do hope it's nothing...

We went nearer and nearer the shrine but at the same time it looked farther. Just now I remember those typical high and long stairs that usually goes in front of Japanese shrines. As we neared, I dreaded it the more. It won't be that long right? Even Tsu sensed my discomfort and grabbed my hand, trying to ease his counterpart. He sure is observant.

We arrived at the base of said stairs and as I thought it's too long. We won't even finish it before the end of the day. I know I'm small and all but it's way too long. Maybe for adults it's just normal, a bit more than usual but they're bigger than us you know. They can climb this stairs with little to no problems but I'm currently tiny.

I looked at Tsu and almost laughed he looked as white as a paper. His grip tightened, but not that uncomfortable. But who am I to laugh? I guess even I look as pale as him.

"Come on Tsu-chan, Aki-chan, you can do it!" Iemitsu said casually to encourage us.

We started climbing. It was fun seeing my lil body crumble and all. I can't even lift my own feet no more and we're only halfway upstairs. Even Tsu is no better than me. Tou-san looked at us goofily and just lifted us up. He carried Tsu on his shoulders while me on his arms.

And up the stairs we go. At last we arrived. I felt too humiliated to be carried; I'm not a kid... I swear if anybody knows this... Oh the embarrassment...

Well, the shrine was well kept, there were even a lot of people present. But it's a pity skylark-san isn't anywhere here, maybe another day.

We stayed there for a while as Tou-san explained how the shrine works to lil Tsu. I also listened, and learnt new things. I haven't really understood how a shrine works and the lesson served well. At least now I know things you could and couldn't do in a shrine. Some was pretty obvious but some are not.

All in all, it was pretty normal. I was expecting something better. Even the view's normal, I wonder if it's the same at night? And there was still a mini forest near the shrine that we haven't explored even the bigger forest of Namimori, but that'll be a place for us to explore in the near future.

"Anata, we still need to buy some food for dinner."

"Okay, let's go to the shopping district we still hadn't gone there."

Next stop: Shopping District

On the way to the shopping district we stopped by a few more places, tou-san telling us where and what those buildings at like schools, more parks,...

We entered a few shops and before we know it, the sun was already ready to set. We hurried to the shopping district, the sky already having that tint of orange.

The shopping district was full of people rushing to buy things before the shops closed maman decided it was better to split in two to buy things faster. I ended up with tou-san and Tsu with maman.

We were assigned to buy vegetables and some fish, while Tsu and maman have to buy meat and some condiments. I was a bit reluctant leaving Tsu but they're okay, it's not like they'll gonna leave us.

Tou-san and I walked to the vegetable stand. I arrived into a conclusion that tou-san definitely doesn't know anything about shopping. He just took a plastic bag and filled it with the vegetables we need without checking which were good and not. I pulled on his pants when he was in the middle of placing some wrinkled potatoes on our plastic bag. He carried me and I ordered him like a machine. Well it was fun, seeing an adult like Iemitsu having a hard time understanding why we should get the other and not the one he's holding.

After we've had all the vegetables needed we went to the fish stand. I didn't really know what type of fish we needed to get but when I saw tou-san pointing at some fish I don't remember the name I assumed it was what we needed to buy. It was curious to see how tou-san didn't know much about vegetables and all but when picking the fish, he sure picked fresh ones, I guess even he has got some of that hyper intuition thingy.

We finished our list then on our way I saw the cake shop. And what's more it's got a lot of sweets even blueberry ones, treats with blueberries are hard to find, especially cakes. I dragged Iemitsu towards the store where he bought me two blueberry cupcakes and a cake and I can't wait to eat it.

Today sure is tiring, we finished dinner with my desert of course and after taking a bath, the moment we hit the bed, sleep embraced us and entered in the dream land. I heard the door open but I was already too out of it, too tired to even mind.

* * *

Nana checked her twins before going to sleep and as she saw them she took another picture, of her two twins snuggling each other, her most precious treasure she could ever have.

* * *

Somewhere,... lurking in the dark a man with glasses was standing, pondering about the child he saw. Things just got interesting. Mist started gathering around him, covering the man from prying eyes, shrouding him, hiding him. And with that the man disappeared like he never existed in the first place.

 _I didn't expect to see one here. He is but a child, two years at that. For the long, long time I stayed here I hadn't seen another one, another of my kind..._

* * *

And that's it for now again! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, feel free to say your thoughts about it!

tlaurence7: Thanks! The answers will come in the following chapters, hope you'll enjoy them!

Brightcloud0915: Glad you liked it!

Thank you for all the support!

See you guys next time~


End file.
